A Través del Espejo
by Sthefynice
Summary: Severus Snape podría decir que le ha tocado vivir casi de todo, pero algo que no vivió fue el amor de una familia, algo que siempre quiso con mucho anhelo. Pero dicha posibilidad desapareció al momento en el que su querida Lily, le dijera que se casaría con James. Años después, Severus se mira en el Espejo de Oesed... y en su reflejo, se encuentra con la familia que siempre deseó.
1. Inicio

**A** **T** **ravés del Espejo**

 **Resumen:** Severus Snape podría decir que le ha tocado vivir casi de todo, pero algo que no vivió fue el amor de una familia, algo que siempre quiso con mucho anhelo. Pero dicha posibilidad desapareció al momento en el que su querida Lily, le dijera que se casaría con James. Eso le destrozó, y aún así, Severus mostró fortaleza. Años después, minutos antes de ver al Lord durante la noche de la Batalla Final, Severus se mira en el Espejo de Oesed... y en su reflejo, se encuentra con la familia que siempre deseó. Mas sólo recuerda haber caído de rodillas por no tener fuerza en sus piernas como para soportar dicha visión. Con dedos vacilantes, toca aquél espejo, y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Autoras:** **PriscilaMorales3** **y** **Sthefynice** **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y el Potterverso no nos pertenece. Tan sólo lo usamos para divertirnos y desestresarnos por un rato en la vida. Todo lo reconocido por acá, es de J.K Rowling, los derechos cinematográficos van para Warner. Así que quede en el registro que Priscila y yo no ganamos ningún aporte monetario por compartirles esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno (manteniendo la esencia principal del Potterverso), Eventual Drarry, Creature!Fic y M-Preg más adelante. Historia co-escrita con **PriscilaMorales3**. Es nuestra primera vez escribiendo una historia juntas y bueno, espero que les guste :) Si tienen cuenta en Wattpad, también podemos leer la historia por allá: Priscila se encarga de subirla en su cuenta de Wattpad, mientras que yo haré lo mismo en este website. Nos distribuimos la publicación en ambas plataformas para mayor comodidad.

Como advertencia final, habrá OC´s (personajes originales), pero no serán molestos y no robarán protagonismo en la historia, sino que aportarán algo en la misma.

 **Notas Finales:** Originalmente yo simplemente iba a betear los caps, pero a medida que Priscila me comentaba de la trama y de las parejas... no sólo quise betear los caps, sino que quería participar más al respecto y luego de una buena conversación, al final decidimos escribir esto juntas :) Por lo que un capítulo lo escribirá ella, y el siguiente yo... así sucesivamente hasta que terminemos este pequeño proyecto.

El Severus/Lily es una de las pocas OTP´s hetero por las que siento una agradable debilidad, el Drarry ni se diga.

Espero puedan acompañarnos en esta gran aventura. Sus comentarios serán más que apreciados (y si conocen buenos fics de Severus/Lily, sus recomendaciones serán más que apreciadas también x,D)

.

Capítulo Uno escrito por **PriscilaMorales3** y **Sthefynice** , beteado por ésta última _._

* * *

 _ **A**_ _ **T**_ _ **ravés**_ _ **del**_ _ **E**_ _ **spejo**_

 _Capítulo Uno: Inicio_

Los planes le estaban saliendo increíblemente mal, por enésima vez suspiró, a medida que se deslizaba silenciosamente entre las sombras. El Señor Oscuro solicitó de manera malvada su presencia, para hablar con él en privado. _La Varita de Saúco_ , supuso Snape que sería el principal tema de conversación. Aunque tenía una sensación inquietante en el estómago, porque muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que se estaba perdiendo de algo... y no podía permitirse que Draco Malfoy estuviese involucrado. No en vano había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable, y aunque en teoría se había librado de ello, moralmente aún cargaba a cuestas con esa responsabilidad.

Sonrió de manera mordaz, le había tomado cariño al crío desde hace bastante tiempo. Detuvo sus pasos al observar la silueta del Lord por la ventana, su mente enseguida le trasladó al momento de la última charla crucial que mantuvo con Albus Dumbledore antes de su muerte, esa noche cuando se enteró de los verdaderos planes que tenía para con Harry Potter. Visualizar los verdes y llamativos ojos de Harry, era igual que evocar a su amada Lily con ellos. El pecho de Snape se contrajo, el dolor le estaba oprimiendo a niveles inimaginables. Lily... si tan sólo estuviese viva, ella sabría qué hacer. Si en estos momentos ella se encontrara viéndolo ahora, probablemente desde el cielo, sabría cuán duro estaba luchando por proteger a su pequeño, cuán duró luchó en contra de la animadversión hacia el hijo de James Potter.

Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo. Así sigan pasando los años, Lily siempre estará vigente en su alma y corazón.

Antes de tocar la puerta en donde el Lord se encontraba, sus ojos visualizaron algo que se movía en la habitación de al lado. Creyendo que era alguien del lado de la Luz, o de Harry Potter mismo, Severus desvió su camino para investigar. Con varita en mano, caminó sigilosamente, sus ojos escudriñando toda sombra en la habitación. Cuando su vista se posó en una manta dorada que cubría algo grande y rectangular, no supo cuando su mano se levantó por sí sola para terminar de saber qué era lo que se ocultaba allí. Aunque por la forma del objeto, ya más o menos se daba una idea.

 _Voilá._ Ahí estaba, el famosisímo Espejo de Oesed.

Muchas leyendas se narraban en torno a uno de los objetos mágicos más misteriosos del mundo, algunos decían que no sólo se limitaba a mostrar tus deseos más profundos, sino que hasta se podían hacer realidad si sólo lo crees con toda tu alma que se cumplirán. Otros, afirmaban que la Leyenda del Espejo se encargaba de mostrar tu realidad alterna, para meros curiosos, de las decisiones cruciales que tomaste en la vida, y del desenlace de las mismas.

Severus, por supuesto, no creía en tales patrañas. Un espejo, era un espejo y ya. Aunque sí bien era cierto que los muggles también compartían muchos de esos mitos en su mundo, sobre todo el de vivir dentro de una realidad alternativa dentro de un espejo.

Estuvo a punto de irse, de dejar aquél objeto quieto en su lugar... cuando recordó que en realidad, nunca se había visto en el Espejo. Y tal vez sólo por curiosidad profesional, puede que le eche un vistazo, sólo para descartar unos cuántos mitos y seguirse burlando de los magos ingenuos que se aterraban con todo y creían cualquier cosa.

Con un decidido paso al frente, finalmente se reflejó en aquél objeto.

Sólo vio a un cuarentón ojeroso, cruzado de brazos, vestido totalmente de negro y con cara de zombie.

Repugnado y fastidiado de su propio aspecto, desvió la vista del espejo. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero un destello en su reflejo le hizo cambiar de parecer: al principio, pasó nada, pero sus ojos gradualmente se ampliaron al ver la figura joven de Lily, sonriéndole con mucho amor mientras se guindaba de su brazo. El Severus del Espejo se veía más joven, más relajado, más vivo... más... _feliz._ Jadeó sin poder evitar cuando se vio a sí mismo robándole un beso apasionado a su primera y única mejor amiga de la infancia, su corazón se aceleró más en el momento en que vio como ella no le apartaba, sino que le correspondía con fervor.

Por Salazar... el maldito Espejo le estaba mostrando algo que siempre deseó que pasara. Algo que muy a menudo soñó en su tiempo como estudiante, algo que era totalmente imposible, pero que no dejaba en ningún momento de anhelar.

Abrió la boca, mas no sabía qué decir. Y cuando vio a un pequeño integrante subirse en los brazos de su amada Lily, su cerebro no estaba procesando la inaudita información que se le presentaba. _Harry Potter_ , sin aquellos espantosos lentes, manteniendo los correspondientes ojos de Lily y su piel siendo un poco más cetrina que morena.

Harry Potter, de once años, por primera vez regalándole una sonrisa de admiración mientras que se veía rodeado de los brazos de ambos adultos.

Harry Potter, con el color de cabello muy parecido al de él, con el _cabello lacio._

En ese momento, a Severus Snape casi le da un ataque. El Espejo le estaba mostrando que... _Harry Potter_ era su... ¿hijo?!

¿¡El hijo de Lily y él?!

Respiró de manera agitada y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

« _No, no, no. Esto no puede ser._ »

 _«Pero es tu deseo, Severus.»_ —Le respondió una mujer, con tono sabihondo y hasta comprensivo. El hombre sólo pudo voltear frenéticamente su cabeza, tratando de localizar a la persona que hablaba. Aunque algo le decía que sólo le habló dentro su cabeza.

Genial, lo que faltaba. Claro que... con tremenda visión, cualquiera se volvería loco.

 _«¿Quién eres?»_ , inquirió sin despegar sus labios. _«¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta?»_

 _«Jajaja, no es ninguna brujería, hombre de poca fe. Sino que éste es tu deseo, quizá el más profundo que tienes... deseas reparar todo el caos que has causado en todos estos años, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues tal vez no todo esté perdido para ti después de todo...»_

Severus iba a replicar, pero repentinamente se sintió mareado y quiso sostenerse de algo. Sin embargo, las palabras de aquella extraña seguían retumbando su ser. ¿Reparar el daño? ¿Ver a Lily viva de nuevo? Claro que lo quería, pero... evidentemente que eso no podía ser, no. Ya era muy tarde.

Su mirada volvió en posarse en aquél Espejo, para ver si algo cambiaba y ahora los tres integrantes posaban de manera imponente, como si estuviesen posando para un retrato familiar. Su labio comenzó a temblar, y varias emociones se instalaron en su pecho: un profundo anhelo y envidia le carcomía las entrañas.

Sí, quería ser ése hombre. El mejor amigo de Lily, su esposo, su _amante_. Siempre la había visto como la madre de sus hijos, y si sólo tuviera hijos, sería nada más con ella. Eso era algo que se había dicho años atrás.

Ya no era consciente de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos podía despegar la vista de aquella visión tan tentadora. Simplemente recuerda haber caído de rodillas, postrado ante el panorama de lo que sería una realidad diferente, la realidad que siempre estuvo más que dispuesto a vivir.

Con dedos vacilantes, toca aquél espejo, y luego... todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

 **.**

Cuando Severus pudo volver abrir sus ojos, estaba recostado en una cama.

A lo mejor alguien se apiadó de su alma y lo llevó a la enfermería, pensó.

Pero ese pensamiento cambió cuando recordó que estaba a punto de verse con el Lord, y se alarmó aún más al sentir un peso en su pecho. Abrió bruscamente sus ojos, mirando en cierta dirección, y descubrió una mata de cabellos pelirrojos que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Su garganta se secó de manera alarmante. El perfume de mujer era inconfundible.

— _"Qué carajo",_ —susurró con voz ronca.

— ¿Severus? —Murmura una adormilada Lily Evans, despertándose. — ¿Está todo bien? —Sus ojos verdes le miran preocupados, aunque aún se encontraba somnolienta.

Severus jamás en su vida creyó ver algo tan perfecto como esto.

Quiso... patearse a sí mismo, por querer llorar. Así que como pudo, reprimió sus lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, amor. —Responde él por instinto, como si algo le dijera qué hacer. Se congeló en su lugar, jamás le había dicho esa palabra a alguien. Pero... con Lily, con ella todo siempre se había tan... _correcto._ —Sí, todo está bien. Sólo fue un mal sueño.

Ella asintió y le miró con pesar, como si no fuese la primera vez que algo como eso ocurría.

—Eso pensé. Iré a preparar el desayuno. —Dijo Lily, a medida que se levantaba y tomaba una bata, se la colocó con cuidado a medida que le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, y salió de la habitación.

A Severus le costó parpadear y calmar _cierta_ parte de su anatomía que creyó estar dormida por años, por el hecho de ver a Lily semi-desnuda, antes de haberse colocado aquella bata rosa.

Después de que su amada saliera de la habitación, bastante bonita y elegante como siempre se imaginó, Severus se sienta y trata de recordar, ¿qué estaba pasando, exactamente?, se pellizcó suavemente el brazo para comprobar si estaba despierto y… auch, pues sí, estaba despierto.

De pronto, una pequeña luz se hace presente frente a él, de manera breve, pero potente en todo su esplendor. Y cuando la misma se va, en su lugar, aparece una misteriosa chica de aproximadamente 20 años, y con un cuerpo promedio, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, y sus orbes de color oro añejo. Un color extraño, pues su piel morena contrastaba con eso

Severus, repentinamente asustado por la brusca aparición, tomó su varita, y sin miramientos, apuntó a la chica.

—Tranquilo, Severus, y antes de que preguntes cual es mi nombre, es Oesed. —Anuncia ella.

El Slytherin la miraba en shock a medida que en segundos procesaba la información.

—Y sí, respondiendo a tu muda pregunta, estás en un universo alterno. —Contestó Oesed, adelantándose a una pregunta no formulada.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedaré? —Pregunta el hombre, sin miramientos y aceptando la situación todo lo mejor que puede. En su interior, se daba una idea de lo que tiene que hacer, lo que podría recuperar…

—Sólo por un tiempo, no te puedo asegurar. —Respondió aquella chica de manera escueta, dando a entender que el concepto "tiempo" es relativo y que lo más sabio sería mejor aprovecharse sin rodeos de la situación.

— Pero ¿por qué yo? —Inquiere Severus consternado

Luego de un breve silencio, la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no los elijo, tan sólo lo hace la Madre Magia. Es ella quién da oportunidades. —Dice Oesed, llanamente.

Severus iba nuevamente a replicar, pero se vio interrumpido.

—Papi, ya está listo el desayuno. —Se escucha una infantil voz.

El Slytherin abre gradualmente los ojos al recordar su situación, y le lanza una mirada a la chica. Ella se veía apresurada, e incluso divertida por esto.

—Ya me tengo que ir, pero ten presente que los recuerdos de tu 'nueva vida' llegarán mientras duermes, es mejor, así no te perderás de nada. —Ella sonríe por última vez antes de desaparecer.

Snape suspiró resignado, y poco a poco empezó a darle la bienvenida al nuevo rol que representaría de ahora en adelante.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Pasa, Harry. —Cuando la puerta se abrió, un pequeño niño de aparentes 8 años, entró y le abrazó. Casi enseguida se dio cuenta que la magia de ese pequeño emanaba la misma esencia mágica de su madre. Y... la de él mismo.

Nuevamente, tuvo que refrenar unas molestas lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan blandengue? Ciertamente lo odiaba.

—Papi, apresúrate, ya tenemos que desayunar. ¡Mami dijo que tal vez hoy lleguen las cartas de Hogwarts! —La voz del chicuelo era melodiosa, con su respectivo deje infantil; Harry era un doncel.

¿Hogwarts? Pero si éste Harry... su hijo, no aparentaba tener once años. ¿O tal vez eso de la edad haya cambiado en este universo también? Por Salazar, ¿qué tanto este universo, comparado con el suyo original, difería?

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida al sentir la inescrutable mirada del pequeño sobre él.

Cierto, aquí ahora tenía un nuevo rol que mantener. Ahora Harry... era... su hijo.

Sí, tendría que repetirlo mucho en su mente hasta podérselo creer.

— ¡Pues no esperemos más! —Responde Severus en tono alegre, asombrándose que éste le saliera tan natural, siendo capaz de sonreír por primera vez de manera durante quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, e incapaz de no contagiarse por el entusiasmo de su… ehh, hijo. Sí, definitivamente había muchas cosas que asimilar todavía, con este nuevo cambio de vida. No quería imaginarse todo lo demás.

Jamás en su vida Severus pensó que se encontraría viviendo de esta manera, sonriendo a menudo y cumpliendo con su sueño de tener a una familia. Cuando internamente se cuestionó sobre quién sería la fulana Madre Magia, en su mente visualizó a una chica, ya mujer, de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, piel blanca y con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

No obstante, no se preparó con su respuesta:

« _Tú puedes con esto, Severus. Sé paciente._ »

Y escuchar su voz fue… algo extraño, en realidad. Era una voz agradable de escuchar, impregnada de sabiduría. Era la voz de una madre diciéndole palabras cariñosas a un hijo... Severus por primera vez, comenzaba a entender dicha sensación. Era simplemente sublime.

—Al fin bajan, ya era hora. Sé que eres un padre sobre-protector, pero debes dejar que Harry conozca a más niños de su edad. —Dice Lucios burlón.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos en respuesta. ¿Todavía mantenía amistad con los Malfoys en esta vida? ¿Cómo es que Lily pudo permitírselo? ¿Y la Orden? ¿Y… entonces qué pasó con la Guerra?

Muchas preguntas sin resolver, pero esperaba que dichas respuestas aparecieran en sus noches de sueño.

Sólo pudo abrazar a Harry en respuesta, de manera protectora, si es que con esa manera irritaba a Lucius. —No me quitarán a mi bebé. —Harry solo se sonrojó y abrazó a Severus, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Éste seguía estando un poco espantado y congelado por el hecho, ¿desde cuándo él actuaba así?

— ¿Y para mí no hay beso? —Dice otra voz, sonando menos infantil, ligeramente más profunda.

Vio a Draco, en si estaba más diferente de lo que recordaba. Un poco más alto, sus ojos tenían un tinte dorado, y su cabello platino tenía un color un poco más amarillo como la piel, que no era tan pálida. Muy inocente... pero aún intuía al Slytherin que viviría en él.

Harry se bajó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, éste a su vez parecía como si le hubieran dado el premio más maravilloso del mundo, a juzgar por su sonrisa. Severus sólo pudo mirar la escena espantado.

— ¡Ven! Vamos a desayunar. —Dice Harry, y se lleva a rastras a Draco hacia el comedor.

El reciente padre de familia (según sus palabras, todavía procesaba que estaba ya casado y con un hijo), sólo suspiró mientras los veía alejarse de la habitación. Una parte de él se había relajado sabiendo que al menos en este universo actuaria como 'normalmente' lo haría, pero en otra parte de su mente... le dolía ver a su ¡bebé? crecer tan rápido, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué no pudo la Madre Magia llevarle hasta al momento de su nacimiento, al menos? ¿O hasta el día de su boda con Lily? Se sentía incompleto sin tener esos recuerdos, esas vivencias en su mente.

—Sé que te sientes triste porque Harry está creciendo muy rápido, pero es que esto tenía que pasar algún día, Severus. —Le dice Remus.

—Pero es demasiado pronto. —Se lamentó algo triste, se sentía extrañado de que Remus también estuviese en su nueva casa, pero las ganas de no desprenderse de Harry pudieron más, y con dicha emoción se fue al comedor, encontrándose con una enternecedora escena.

Draco le daba de comer en la boca a Harry a pesar del puchero de éste y en palabras textuales de él, decía: «Puedo comer sólo, Dray», provocando la risa del último mencionado.

— ¿Emocionados por Hogwarts? —Pregunta Remus con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Sí! —Responden ambos alegres, bueno, mas Harry que Draco.

— ¿Por qué no se nota el entusiasmo en tu voz, Draco? —Le pregunta Remus a su unigénito.

—Pues porque habrá más chicos y me quitarán la atención de mi Harry. —Dice molesto Draco.

Al momento de escuchar eso, todos ríen y Draco se sonroja. Sería un buen año.


	2. Este Cuerpo no es Mío

**A Través del Espejo**

 **Resumen:** Severus Snape podría decir que le ha tocado vivir casi de todo, pero algo que no vivió fue el amor de una familia, algo que siempre quiso con mucho anhelo. Pero dicha posibilidad desapareció al momento en el que su querida Lily, le dijera que se casaría con James. Eso le destrozó, y aún así, Severus mostró fortaleza. Años después, minutos antes de ver al Lord durante la noche de la Batalla Final, Severus se mira en el Espejo de Oesed... y en su reflejo, se encuentra con la familia que siempre deseó. Mas sólo recuerda haber caído de rodillas por no tener fuerza en sus piernas como para soportar dicha visión. Con dedos vacilantes, toca aquél espejo, y luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **Autoras:** **PriscilaMorales3 y Sthefynice.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y el Potterverso no nos pertenece. Tan sólo lo usamos para divertirnos y desestresarnos por un rato en la vida. Todo lo reconocido por acá, es de J.K Rowling, los derechos cinematográficos van para Warner. Así que quede en el registro que Priscila y yo no ganamos ningún aporte monetario por compartirles esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno (manteniendo la esencia principal del Potterverso), Eventual Drarry, Creature!Fic y M-Preg más adelante. Historia co-escrita con **PriscilaMorales3**. Es nuestra primera vez escribiendo una historia juntas y bueno, espero que les guste :) Si tienen cuenta en Wattpad, tristemente no podremos disfrutar del capítulo 2 hoy ): Pris tiene problemas para publicarlo, pero hará lo posible para postearlo en la semana.

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Hola! :D Ay, primeramente muchísimas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios n_n Estamos muy contentas de saber que les gustara el prólogo y bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta :) Muchísimas gracias a **Christine C** por la recomendación. Esta semana me envicié con la traducción de _**Ananke**_ y ya voy al día con el original en inglés y _woow_ , ¡les recomiendo bastante ese fic! :3

Sin más nada que decir por los momentos, espero que les guste el capítulo y sus opiniones serán más que apreciadas. Sé que el título del cap evoca a una película clásica, simplemente me pareció gracioso e irónico bautizarlo así, ya verán por qué.

Seguimos trabajando en la historia, y hasta ahora gracias a los Dioses se nos han ocurrido muchas ideas. Este capítulo será revelador en ciertos sentidos, ya que Severus comenzará a recordar... parte de esta nueva vida.

Puede que más adelante subamos un fanmix del fic en YouTube, ¿quién sabe? :)

PD. _Severus Snape and The Marauders_... ese short-film debió contar como canon. (L)

Bueno, a leer ;D

 **.**

 _Capítulo escrito y beteado por Sthefynice._

* * *

 **Cap 2: Este Cuerpo no es Mío**

De locos.

Toda esta situación le parecía tan… _irreal_. Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía serlo. Se había pellizcado hace unos minutos atrás, ¿no es así? Si todo esto fuera un supuesto sueño, pues entonces dicha acción no le tuviera que haber dolido. Con sus insondables ojos negros, enigmático color del mismísimo carbón y la noche, siguió contemplando en silencio como Remus Lupin, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, se divertía a la mar de bien a medida que entablaba conversación con los niños en pleno desayuno. En sus ojos se podía observar el deleite que presenciaba el hecho de estar con ellos, ayudándolos con su comida y aconsejándole cosas básicas sobre su Primer Año en Hogwarts. Era… desconcertante, esta situación.

Severus no podía olvidar el comportamiento canalla y cobarde que había tenido el hombre lobo, a lo largo de todos estos años de estudio, de cómo desde el primer día en Hogwarts el insufrible de James Jodido Potter lo había escogido para hacerle la vida miserable, y Remus Lupin, el único que había mostrado siquiera algo de compasión en Los Merodeadores, (quizás debido a su condición especial de Criatura Mágica), y aún así, nunca le defendió. Nunca hizo nada al respecto, nunca pudo enfrentarse a sus mejores amigos sólo por hacer lo correcto, o simplemente quizás, nunca había tenido la valentía de enfrentarse a ellos. Severus se había perdido en aquellas pequeñas e imperceptibles muestras de querer ayudarlo en el pasado, siendo testigo de cómo apretaba sus puños cada vez que James o Sirius le provocaban en la menor oportunidad. Muy en el fondo de su ser creyó de manera estúpida la ligera posibilidad de que Lupin y él de alguna manera terminaran haciendo las paces, ya que había confiado en que Remus Lupin mejor que nadie entendería lo catastrófico que era el ser juzgado. El ser torturado y humillado de las peores formas posibles, de recibir prácticamente a diario un trato durante años que a veces ni se llegaba a comparar con el de un verdadero animal. Los vanos y débiles intentos que Lupin había expresado intentando defenderlo, sin éxito.

La ira y el resentimientos no eran emociones vacías ni desconocidas para Severus, porque había aprendido a vivir y a lidiar con ellas. Las había recibido cada día, tantas veces que eventualmente, se habían convertido en una parte vital de su ser. Severus se sentía incompleto sin ellas, porque en todas sus largas noches de soledad y aislamiento, éstas habían sido las únicas compañeras que al parecer, nunca se irían de él.

 _"¿Qué fue lo que cambió_?" —Se devanaba los sesos en búsqueda de algún espacio argumental de su tiempo, alguna posibilidad, por más mínima que fuera para poder obtener una respuesta.— _"¿Qué hice yo aquí? ¿Qué tuvo que haber pasado en este mundo para que él terminara visitando mi casa, y que encima le diera de comer al mocoso que ahora tengo por hijo?"_

Mientras más lo taladraba con la mirada, más seguía sin obtener la respuesta que tanto buscaba. O al menos, desentrañar un poco la telaraña de misterios que se le estaba presentando en su cabeza. A pesar de seguirse mostrando sereno por fuera e indiferente por la situación, su interior era un completo caos, ya que cualquier paso que diera en falso pudiera ser el final de… esperen, ¿será que en este universo también se dé lugar a la Segunda Guerra Mágica, para empezar?

Podía escuchar como Lily Evans hablaba por teléfono en la habitación contigua de al lado, se escuchaba animada y soltaba risitas, mas no pudo distinguir con quién podía estar hablando; le resultaba algo exasperante el no poder entender sus murmullos desde su posición. _Lily…_ esa era otra cosa que le mataba, el no saber cómo fue que se había quedado finalmente con la chica. No es que se quejara, pero joder, si ésta iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora, tenía que saber todos los detalles de la misma.

Severus le echó una última mirada al comedor, y en silencio se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que la ordenada y elegante casa era… su antigua casa, la casa de su infancia. Aquél lugar en dónde había pasado tantas desgracias y malos ratos con sus progenitores.

 _La Hilandera._

Por Salazar, el lugar se veía por primera vez tan lleno de comodidades y armonía que aún le costaba creer que se encontrara allí, luego de la última vez que estuvo en este mismo lugar, en su universo original. Y repentinamente se alarmó más al echar un vistazo a su ropa y descubrir que había bajado las escaleras con el piyama de dos piezas puesto, para su desgracia.

Bueno, al menos era de un color verde respetable y sin ningún dibujito humillante impregnado en ellas.

Su mirada vagó hasta la salita de estar, teniendo la sospecha de que la casa en general había sido encantada con un hechizo de expansión, porque no la recordaba tan grande y espaciosa, y se encontró finalmente con la mirada de Lucius Malfoy, vestido con sus mejores ropas aristocráticas. Éste estaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los mullidos muebles negros, con las piernas cruzadas, dedicándole una sardónica sonrisa mientras se servía una copa de Whiskey de Fuego y alzaba la misma en señal muda de un brindis, a saber por qué.

Severus apretó fuertemente los labios, seguramente si alguien le pudiese poner al tanto de quién era y lo que había hecho en esta nueva vida, ése sin duda pudiera ser Malfoy.

Antes de seguir avanzando decididamente hacia él, unos suaves brazos le retuvieron y cuando desvió su mirada hacia ellos, se paralizó por el suave toque.

—Hey, pareces perdido. ¿Está todo bien?

Aún seguía viéndola a su lado, con esos ojos tan desbordantes de cariño y preocupación, y le costaba creérselo. El que Lily estuviera viva, a su lado, bajo el mismo techo. Siendo su _esposa…_ siendo la madre de su _hijo._ De un hijo que luego tendría que pasar tiempo con él, para realmente conocerlo. Ya después se preocuparía por eso. Demonios, ahora que se ponía a pensar en aquél detalle, ¡necesitaba conocer a Lily de nuevo, saber qué tanto de la historia que conoce y que vivió ha cambiado en este universo! Más no podía decirle a nadie sobre este secreto, no. Ni siquiera a ella, no podía. Lo tacharían de loco, perdería credibilidad. Es… no, inaceptable, esta situación se le está escapando de sus manos. Como Slytherin que era, ¿no sería mejor observar de cerca la situación y actuar solamente cuando sea necesario?

Aunque si respondía de manera muda a su pregunta, sí. Parecía perdido porque ciertamente se encontraba perdido aquí, sin saber quién era (o en este caso, quién había sido y en qué se había convertido) en esta nueva línea de tiempo. Lily se veía joven, pero ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿Cuántos años tendría él aquí? ¿En qué año se encontraban?

No supo cuándo se había perdido por completo en aquellos ojos verdes, en aquellos orbes que sin mucho esfuerzo le invitaban en cierta manera, a hablar con honestidad. Era increíble que el sentimiento que sentía por ella, tal vez lo único genuino y puro que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, se mantuviese intacto a lo largo de los años, décadas incluso. No obstante, después de su muerte, lo que sentía con ella siempre se mantuvo igual, tal vez si acaso se había intensificado aquello en su máxima potencia. Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado (y no era lo suyo el tener esta clase de sentimientos), Lily siempre había sido la primera para él, en más de un sentido y en todos los mismos posibles. ¿Cómo repentinamente podría olvidarla? ¿Así sin más? Aunque pasaron los años, nunca pudo encontrar a un alma igual de pura y única como ella. Aunque en realidad, nunca lo intentó realmente. ¿Y para qué? Sin Lily en su vida, todo carecía de sentido para él. Más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de desistir, de entregarse a la oscuridad hasta que terminara en absorber su alma por completo y alejando cualquier posibilidad de salvarse. Porque desde que nació supo que estaría condenado y viviría en desgracias hasta el último de sus días.

La felicidad era un concepto lejano e inalcanzable para él.

Por lo que decidió seguir viviendo sólo para proteger en secreto al hijo de Potter. No, al hijo de _ella._ Siempre le había costado distinguirlo, y si no hubiese sido porque heredó los ojos verdes de ella, entonces tal vez la historia hubiese sido distinta. Tal vez se hubiese alejado, dejándolo a su suerte. Tal vez ni siquiera se hubiese involucrado en los distintos movimientos y pedidos por parte de Albus Dumbledore. Tal vez si así no hubiese trabajado para él, no habría tenido que cuidarse mucho las espaldas e incluso de haber dominado la Oclumencia, para que así el Señor Tenebroso jamás sospechara que su lealtad estaba en juego. Quizás así su vida en el universo anterior no tuviera que haber llegado a su fin de esa manera cruel, porque Severus Snape jamás fue ajeno a lo que su destino le deparaba, siempre se daba una idea. No por nada sabía que aquella reunión a solas con el Lord en la Casa de los Gritos, sería la última en su vida.

Por mucho que se despreciara, no quería morir. No así, al menos. Sentía que aún le faltaban cosas por hacer, cosas por vivir, cosas por… _emendar_. Necesitaba mantenerse vivo lo suficiente para que Potter averiguara la verdad, de cómo tendría que enfrentarse y acabar de manera definitiva con Lord Voldemort.

Pero ahora todos sus planes y objetivos cambiaron drásticamente con aquél Espejo y… bueno, era natural sentirse perdido cuando se visita un lugar nuevo, ¿no?

Sus ojos se desviaron repentinamente a la mini-biblioteca que se encontraba casi a su costado, sin ser consciente que si avanzaba unos pasos más, tal vez hubiera chocado con ella. En la parte de arriba, había tres retratos con distintas fotografías, las imágenes siendo tan diferentes a como las recordaba en su mundo que se paralizó de la sorpresa. Y joder, Lily tuvo que haber sentido su emoción, porque pudo ver de reojo como ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle. Sí, siempre había sido un poquito más alto que ella, una corta (pero significativa) diferencia de pulgadas.

Lo que más llamó su atención, fue el verse a sí mismo en el espejo redondo, ubicado a un lado de ellos, encima de las fotografías. Severus abrió sus ojos con terror puro al comprobar que lucía joven, bastante joven a como lo estaba con anterioridad, con su verdadera edad. ¡Por Salazar, si hasta parecía un crío de 24 años! Su cabello liso negro le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero se veía brilloso, tal vez por primera vez en el buen sentido. Siempre había sido delgaducho, casi rozando a lo esquelético de manera repugnante para algunos, pero ahora se veía como si… su delgadez no fuese del todo desagradable. Incluso se sorprendió de comprobar cómo sus brazos se veían ligeramente fornidos por debajo de la tela.

No tenía bolsa debajo de sus ojos, mal humor tallado en su semblante ni mucho menos, ni un rastro de arrugas. ¿Acaso no se había trasnochado lo suficiente en este mundo? Y Lily… se veía un poco más madura de lo que recordaba: ya no parecía ser la joven mamá que noblemente se sacrificó la noche de Halloween, para salvar la vida de su hijo. Ésta Lily se notaba un poco mayor, con el cuerpo más desarrollado, ya toda una mujer. Sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas y prominentes, si se escrutaba con cuidado su mirada, se podía apreciar más deje de experiencia en la misma, y su rostro lucía mortalmente serio mientras se reflejaba en el espejo con él.

Ambos, vestidos con su piyama, se encontraron observándose el uno al otro a través del espejo. Lily se apretó más hacia él mientras enterraba su mejilla en su pecho, ya sin muestra de sonrisa alguna.

La mano izquierda de Severus cobró vida propia mientras se alzaba para acariciar el cabello largo y explosivo de su ahora mujer, cuando distraídamente posó su vista en el prominente y brillante anillo dorado que adornaba el dedo anular de su mano. Sorpresa, él tenía un anillo así parecido en su mano derecha también.

Entonces era oficial: en este mundo, ambos eran marido y mujer.

Eventualmente, tuvo que separarse con esfuerzo de ella y mirarle a los ojos. Ella le formuló una pregunta minutos atrás y ya cuando estaba a punto de responderle, vio nuevamente su ropa y apretó sus labios.

Tenían invitados en la casa y sentía que su mujer tenía poca tela en su piel. —Vístete. —Murmuró, aunque el tono de su voz le aumentó fuerza a su petición, sonando más bien como una orden.

Ella casi suelta una risita y puso los ojos en blanco. —No estoy desnuda, amor. Y aquí sólo están Remus y Lucius, no es como si no me hubiesen visto las piernas antes.

Aquello último sólo hizo que la vena en su sien palpitara.

Lily casi enseguida comprendió que su esposo hablaba en serio, por lo que se encogió ligeramente entre sus brazos y le asintió. —Volveré en un momento, quiero despedirme de Harry primero antes que se vaya con Remus al Callejón Diagon.

— ¿No lo acompañarás?

Ella negó, mostrándose triste. Severus odió eso, Lily no estaba para tristezas, ella había nacido para ser feliz. —Ya sabes que no, tengo turno hasta la tarde. Pero volveré pronto.

Antes de que pudiera responder, escuchó como el mueble a su espalda se alivió al verse librado de aquél peso. —Siento escuchar a hurtadillas su conversación, pero creo que son conscientes de lo muy cerca que están de mí. Lily, sabes que el dinero no es ningún problema. Nunca lo fue, y aunque nuestro Severus tampoco es que gane los millones enseñando en Hogwarts, al menos te da hado las comodidades que siempre has querido. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida si trabajas para mí, Narcissa estará encantada de enseñarte todo lo que debas saber de política y negocios. Estarás en buenas manos. —Completó con una escueta sonrisa el patriarca Malfoy, apoyándose ligeramente en su llamativo bastón. Severus se sorprendió por su tono de voz, ya que a pesar de su pose arrogante, Lucius estaba siendo sincero.

Sin embargo, su esposa no lo estaba viendo de esa manera, al parecer. Se veía herida y hasta ofendida. —Nunca. Jamás. Trabajaré. Para ti, Malfoy. —A medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, el veneno en su voz se podía palpar y ambos Slytherins se sorprendieron por su tono. Ella le miró de arriba-abajo y sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que ella misma tolerara su presencia en esta casa.

Y sin miramientos, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta perderse de su vista.

Hubo un ligero silencio incómodo por parte de ambos, antes de verse nuevamente las caras sin saber muy bien qué decir. Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sigo sin entender por qué te casaste con una Gryffindor.

—Y yo sigo sin entender por qué te emparejaste con un hombre lobo, de entre todas las cosas. —Replicó mordazmente, e internamente se escandalizó por aquél hecho. Las palabras le habían salido sin vacilar, como si no pudiera controlar del todo su lengua, como si estuviera diciendo la verdad absoluta y no había caso en negarlo u ocultarlo.

¿Acaso esto será así, siempre? ¿El sorprenderse del conocimiento en este mundo que poco a poco le era revelado?

Jamás se imaginó a Lucius Malfoy con una preferencia sexual distinta a la que había conocido en su mundo original. Y a medida que éste le restaba importancia con la mano por aquella "revelación", sentándose nuevamente en el sofá, Severus tuvo la ligera impresión de que no era la primera vez que ambos se dijeran estas palabras, como si fuese alguna clase de rutina, de reproche amistoso entre ambos. Siempre le tuvo respeto a Lucius, había sido uno de los mejores Prefectos ejemplares en Hogwarts. Ingenuamente en su tiempo de adolescente, quería ser como él, porque desbordaba elegancia y poder en cada paso que daba, era escuchado y siempre tomado en cuenta entre su gente. Nunca ignorado. Dotado de experiencia por naturaleza en las Artes Oscuras y rodeado siempre de influencias.

Le tomó varios años a Severus comprender que su modelo a seguir, el respetable Prefecto que alguna vez conoció, ya se había extinguido a medida que la vida les pasaba factura. Y ya para el tiempo en el que ambos trabajaban para el Señor Oscuro, la relación entre ambos pasó más de ser socios, poderosos aliados. Se cubrían las espaldas el uno al otro, se ayudaban lo mejor que podían. Lucius era malvado, siempre lo había sido, pero más que todo decidió convertirse en aquél hombre desalmado para conservar el estigma de su apellido, de su familia. No podía decepcionar a nadie, su padre esperaba mucho de él y por ende, tenía que superar sus expectativas, siempre.

Honor ante todo.

Vio como el Slytherin mayor hacía un ademán con su palma para que se sentara a su lado, y antes de caminar hacia él, lentamente tomó un par de las fotografías que no pudo haber visto bien con anterioridad. Vio como Lucius le estaba sirviendo un trago y trató de ocultar una mueca bastante parecida a la de una sonrisa. Cuando Lucius tomaba, se convertía en un persistente conversador, muy rara vez se callaba lo que pensaba. Por eso era que siempre había evitado tomar cuando no estaba delante de sus amigos y buena compañía; muy rara vez se mordía la lengua para expresar ciertos asuntos.

Se desplomó en el sofá a su lado, y aceptó resignadamente el trago. Lo revolvió levemente antes de tomarlo, el líquido bajaba por su garganta y se instalaba en su interior de manera caliente, feroz y hasta un poco confortante.

Lucius le sonrió, con aprobación.

—Veo que amaneciste algo nostálgico, ¿acaso la edad te está pegando ya tan joven?

Severus sólo pudo devolverle la mirada, con hastío. — ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Malfoy le señaló su regazo. —Las fotos. Muy rara vez las miras, no te gustan.

—A Lily sí. —Respondió, ligeramente incómodo mientras evitaba su mirada.

Lucius soltó un suspiro desdeñoso. —Lo sé. No te creas, me sigue asombrando la manera en la que tú y yo tuvimos que adaptarnos para que las cosas se dieran entre nuestras parejas. Los caminos que tuvimos que adoptar como nuestros, por ellos, el renunciar algunos de nuestros deseos, las posibilidades… bueno, al menos terminamos ganando algo más valioso.

Severus asintió, en completo acuerdo. Sí, ya se lo imaginaba. La única manera de haber salido victorioso con Lily radicaba en haberla seguido en el camino de la Luz. Lo que le estaba costando comprender era el por qué Lucius le había dado la espalda a todos los rumores, a todas las expectativas que su gente esperaba de él. No lo comprendía.

Jamás lo había imaginado trabajando para el bando de la Luz. Y a juzgar por la velocidad de cómo se terminaba sus tragos, al parecer ni él tampoco lo había predicho.

—Pero todo esto fue por Lupin, ¿cierto? Te conozco, no lo cambiarías por nada. —Respondió, a medida que su mirada se perdía en el mar de recuerdos, haciendo conexiones mentales, tratando de recordar las interacciones que tuvieron ambos en su línea original de tiempo.

¿Acaso se había perdido algo grande que no había visto en el pasado? ¿En _su_ pasado?

Lucius le envió una mirada cargada de solemnidad. —Por eso y más es que he aprendido a considerarte como mi mejor y único amigo.

Severus se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, sin poder creerse sus palabras, porque le costaba. Una relación de sincera amistad… no era lo que alguna vez tuvo en mente, además de su relación platónica y unilateral con Lily Evans.

Pero claro, eso último también había cambiado radicalmente en este nuevo tablero. Parecía que ahora él era el Rey de las piezas negras, y Lily podía considerarse entonces como su fiel y leal Dama.

Le echó un vistazo a una de las fotografías y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición al ver que ésta no era otra sino el vivo retrato de la Orden del Fénix, tomada en la Sala de Menesteres en Hogwarts. Muchos de los miembros originales de los que conocía toda la vida aún se encontraban vigentes acá, Alastor Moody lucía amenazador e impotente mientras hacía unas muecas de mal genio a la cámara; el Guardabosques Hagrid, tan llamativo como siempre…. Su cara se distorsionó al ver dispersos a _Los Merodeadores_ en la foto, la única diferencia era que aquí Lily se colgaba de su brazo con orgullo, mirándole con amor mientras su yo de la fotografía con una tímida hacía todo lo posible por corresponderle, en público. Vestía su uniforme de Slytherin, y al lado vio como Lucius Malfoy, vestido con una de sus elegantes túnicas de mago, le codeaba para que se irguiera en la foto. El Severus de la foto sólo puso los ojos en blanco y trató de enderezarse, tomando la mano de Lily entre las suyas. Casi no distinguió al Remus Lupin de la foto, y notó como el agarre que Lucius ejercía en la cadera de él, se intensificaba. El hombre lobo se sobresaltó por el hecho, y se sonrojó, arrimándose más a su lado.

Viendo estas pruebas tangibles y siendo testigo de ellas, era bastante complicado no asombrarse por estas diferencias y cambios.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo teníamos en esta foto?

 _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?"_

Lucius se arrimó un poco más hacia él, echándole un vistazo al retrato. Al instante, su semblante mostró signos de anhelo y un deje de perversa diversión, fue así como Snape consideró que realmente Hogwarts había sido una buena época, para ambos. —Han pasado ya… casi once años, creo. Eso fue pocos meses después de habernos graduado en Hogwarts.

Severus asintió, asimilando la información. Vio como el Potter de la foto les dirigía una mirada asesina a Lily y a él. Sus manos se crisparon. Lucius observó su cambio. —Ya no tiene caso que le des tu atención a esa escoria, le ganaste hace años, te quedaste con su chica.

—Es _mí chica._ —Su voz sonó estrangulada por el enorme esfuerzo de no tirar la fotografía al suelo en este mismo instante, e ir por el maldito de James Potter para poder darle su merecido.

Definitivamente que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en esta vida.

Y Lucius pareció notar su determinación, recostándose nuevamente en el sofá.

—Lo sé. —Su mirada se posó nuevamente en el Whiskey, y se tomó un buen trago.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la frente empezó a dolerle y rápidamente se llevó una mano hacia la zona, frotándola con rapidez.

No supo en qué momento dejó de presenciar su realidad para ser testigo de otra, los nuevos recuerdos galopando a toda velocidad.

* * *

 _«La risa cantarina de Lily inundaba sus oídos a medida que ambos corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, como dos adolescentes enamorados, con sus túnicas negras deslizándose un poco por el suelo, resultando difícil no tropezar con las mismas en sus pies y evitar las vergonzosas caídas al suelo. El agarre de Lily en su mano se intensificaba y Severus le devolvió el apretón, haciendo lo posible por no decepcionarle en su intento de fuga, ambos sabían que él nunca había sido un buen corredor._

 _Pronto, ingresaron a la biblioteca y entre el estruendo, se encontraron con la mirada de advertencia de Irma Pince al instante. Severus le dirigió una cruel mirada mientras que dirigía a Lily hacia algún lugar seguro detrás de las estanterías. Era una fría mañana de domingo, y había pocos estudiantes en el lugar, la mayoría pretendiendo que estudiaba cuando en realidad se dedicaban a otras cosas más importantes y reveladoras, con sus acompañantes._

 _Severus arrinconó a Lily en una de las esquinas del lugar, rodeada convenientemente de libros y pergaminos, lo suficientemente como para cubrirles cómodamente de sus travesuras. Ella soltó una carcajada, tratando de ralentizar su respiración mientras se perdía en los ojos insondablemente negros de su fiel compañero de aventuras. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron e inevitablemente rodeo la espalda de Severus con sus manos, subiendo y bajando con tortuosa lentitud._

 _Él, por su parte, sentía mucho miedo hacia aquello que sentía por ella, que sobrepasaba todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por nadie más, mucho más allá de todo entendimiento y razón. Se sentía en una nube, como si aún no pudiera creer el giro dramático ocurrido en su relación, abrió la boca, sin exactamente saber qué decir. Lo que habían hecho minutos atrás jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, jamás había pensado que ella pudiese mantenerse a su lado, apoyándole en la insensatez de dominancia, de tener el control por al menos una vez. Debido a experiencias pasadas, había creído que ella defendería a su adorado novio (no, a su ex pareja, se recordó con secreto júbilo), luego de haberlo encontrado batallando con Cometa y Cornamenta._

 _Siempre había sido así, Lily casualmente aparecía en el peor momento, en dónde justamente alzaba su varita tratando de defenderse de sus agresores personales. Contadas veces aparecía cuando ellos iniciaban la pelea, pero desde hace algún tiempo para acá… las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Su entorno en general comenzó a cambiar._

— _¿Viste el hechizo que le lancé a Potter y Black? Sus caras… jamás me olvidaré de sus caras._

 _Estaba llevando poco tiempo de conocer a ésta nueva Lily volátil e impaciente, pero que le partiera un rayo si aún así no se sintiera atraído por ella._

 _—Ciertamente tu participación no me la esperaba. —Le concedió, susurrándole. Tenía la voz ronca, ya que muy rara vez hablaba mucho en voz alta. Se reservaba dicho derecho para pocas personas, entre ese pequeño grupo, Lucius y ella se encontraban._

 _Ella se mordió el labio, mientras sacudía su cabello hacia un lado. Severus amplió los ojos, no perdiendo ni un segundo del espectáculo. No podía dirigir su mirada hacia otra parte cuando se trataba de ella. —Bésame, Sev._

 _No hizo falta que se lo pidieran dos veces._

 _Acercó su cetrina cara hacia ella, exhalando, anhelante. Ella cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios una vez más hacia él. Cuando sus labios se tocaban, ambos perdían el control y dominio sobre sus reacciones y cuerpo, esta vez no fue la excepción: Lily gimió atropelladamente mientras era asaltada por los entusiastas labios de él, su cadera fue atrapada por sus manos mientras la levantaba y le sentaba en el borde de la ventana que yacía a sus espaldas. Ella sonrió cuando los labios de él ahora vagaban de manera pecaminosa por su cuello y juró ver estrellas cuando Severus le mordió ligeramente la clavícula. Estaba jugando con ella, lo sabía. Resultaba irónico que su relación nunca había sido nada física, hasta hace un par de meses atrás, cuando descubrió los sentimientos que su mejor amigo tan recelosamente había ocultado durante años, y sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando no le desagradó dar un paso más allá con su relación. Era… perfecto. A pesar de las dificultades, todo resultaba estar en armonía cuando ambos interactuaban. Cuando se encontraban, moldeándose como si dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas finalmente se acoplaran. Esta extraña sensación jamás la había experimentado con nadie, ni siquiera con James. Arrastró esos pensamientos hasta lo más profundo de su mente, no era hora de comparar a Severus con nadie más, nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Casi enseguida maldijo por no poder encontrarse en un sitio más privado con él, ¿por qué la ropa tenía que estorbarles en los momentos cruciales?_

 _—Lily… —Le llamó, tratando sin éxito de controlarse. No podían hacerlo en una biblioteca, al menos no con la Señora Pince respirando a pocos metros de ellos. Quería privacidad para adorarla como se debe, maldita sean las circunstancias. —Nosotros… no podemos…_

 _—Shh… —Le calló ella, poniendo su pequeña y delicada mano sobre su boca. Severus le besó la palma con reverencia, sus ojos negros estaban más brillantes y su rostro contorsionado por el deseo era digno de contemplar. Ella sólo pudo suspirar por su reacción._

 _Antes de que emitieran palabras, escucharon el sonido de pesados libros estrellándose sobre un mesón. Con extrañeza, ambos se miraron y Severus susurró un hechizo para que pudieran ver a través del estante, sin que fuesen detectados. En segundos se encontraron con sus mejores amigos, Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin. El recién llegado prefecto Slytherin había sido el que desparramó los libros sobre la mesa de un estudioso Lupin, la ubicación de la misma estaba convenientemente oculta por la mayoría de los estudiantes, era alguna medida de seguridad para los estudiosos en potencia que no querían ser interrumpidos. El Gryffindor le miró molesto, como si su accionar le ofendiera. Lily se sorprendió enseguida de poder escuchar con claridad la conversación de ambos._

 _—Aléjate, Malfoy. Te dije que no volvieras._

 _El mayor hizo todo lo contrario a su petición y se sentó cómodamente en la silla de al lado. Tomó con posesión una de sus manos contra las suyas. Remus se estremeció, siendo incapaz de soltarse. Sus ojos cambiaron al color dorado, siendo incapaz de suprimir a su parte animal que reclamaba someterse nuevamente a su pareja._

 _—Pues mira, lobo, no pienso dejar que arruines nuestra relación por un capricho tuyo. Te di tu espacio, respeté tu decisión por un tiempo considerable y luego de una buena charla con la fiel compañía del buen alcohol, aquí estoy. ¿Es lo que querías, no? ¿Qué me terminara de humillar por ti y buscarte en todas las formas posibles? Pues felicidades, te has ganado una sombra._

 _— ¡No me vengas con tonterías! —Bramó el castaño, mostrando sus dientes con rabia. — ¡Jamás pedí nada de esto, y sé que tú tampoco! ¡Deja de buscarme!_

 _— ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! —Bramó, alzando la voz, y Severus temió que su amigo lo echaran del lugar por el escándalo que montaba. — ¡Me gustas, idiota! ¡Me encantas, y si fuera por mí, pidiera ahora mismo tu mano!_

 _— ¡Pero nunca lo harás! —Reclamó Remus, con voz dolida. Su rostro transmitía el despecho y desesperación que sólo un amante mostraba. Le mataba por dentro no estar con él, en todas las maneras posibles. — ¡Nunca lo harás porque dentro de poco Narcissa será tu esposa!_

 _El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión._

 _—Necesito a un heredero. —Lucius bajó la mirada, soltándole finalmente la mano. —No te lo dije nunca porque no quería molestarte con el tema, pero si no me caso y no tengo a un heredero con ella, entonces lo perderé todo. Puede que no lo entiendas, el por qué quiero complacer tanto a mi padre, pero para mí es importante. Por Salazar bendito, tú eres muy importante para mí, pero no quiero arrastrarte a una vida en donde a los ojos de la sociedad, serás visto como alguien sin mucho o nada de valor._

 _Los ojos de Remus se suavizaron por sus palabras._ —Nunca dejes de contarme las cosas, y así ten por seguro que siempre te ayudaré.

 _Desde su escondite, Lily le dio un beso a la mejilla de Severus. —Siempre me dio la impresión de que tu amigo quería algo con el mío._

 _Severus sacudió la cabeza, sin aún poderse creer lo que observaba. —Ese idiota… le dije que no se metiera con Gryffindors._

 _La pelirroja al escuchar sus palabras soltó un ruidito mitad indignada, mitad juguetona. — ¡Yo también represento a esa Casa, bobo!_

 _Él negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. —Tú debiste pertenecer a Slytherin, Lily. Conmigo. La historia hubiese sido distinta de ser así._

 _Ella se separó ligeramente de él. — ¿No merezco tu afecto por ser de una Casa distinta a la tuya, cierto?_

 _Severus la acercó más hacia él. — ¡No digas tonterías! Yo… te hubiese querido, aunque estuvieses en Hufflepuff. —Admitió de mala gana, con sus mejillas ardiendo._

 _Ella le miró por un momento conmocionada, y soltó la carcajada que le llevarían directamente al castigo seguro con Madame Pince._ _»_

* * *

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, por poco deja resbalar la copa de entre sus manos.

Los niños finalmente terminaron de desayunar, y Draco acompañó a Harry para que se cepillara sus dientes. Sintió como Lucius se levantaba de su asiento para recibir a Remus, y ambos adultos se encontraron con un sugerente abrazo, Severus dejó de prestarles atención para poder enfocarse mejor en los recientes conocimientos adquiridos.

Lily lo había escogido, por encima de Potter.

 _Lo escogió a él._

Ambos se volvieron inseparables en sus últimos dos años de Hogwarts. De alguna manera, James Potter pareció convertirse también en el enemigo de ella, ¿por su causa o por motivos personales también? Ese detalle tendría que averiguarlo.

Otro dato interesante era que en este universo, Lucius no era muy mayor a él. Había sido su compañero de juergas por más de tres años en Hogwarts, y también se había visto involucrado en las bromas que lo Merodeadores le hacían a él, Malfoy había sufrido unos cuántos maleficios a su lado y repetidamente juró venganza. "Los enemigos de mi amigo son mis enemigos", pensó con aspereza.

Juró vengarse de todos, menos uno.

El suceso que le dejaba pasmado era que se había casado con Lily, ambos siendo muy jóvenes, en 1979. Meses después de haber culminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Había sido un loco impulso de adolescente, catalogarían algunos. Pero a pesar de resultar así, no se arrepentía de haber tomado una de las más grandes y mejores decisiones de su vida.

 _Al primer año de casados, llegó Harry a nuestras vidas._

El tic en el ojo de Severus se manifestaba de forma descontrolada. Sí, ya podía verlo con claridad: la alegría por la noticia y desesperación por no saber cómo ser un buen papá, el temor constante de decepcionar de cualquier manera a la mujer de su vida, y el doble miedo que representaba el no poder ser capaz de proveer comida y comodidad tanto para ella como para su primogénito. El stress que conllevaba la situación no le hacía pensar de manera correcta ni medir las palabras, causando que las discusiones con Lily fueran terribles en aquél tiempo.

La humillación constante y acosadora de James Potter por restregarle lo que tanto luchaba Severus.

El apoyo incondicional de Lucius con su dinero. _"No puedo seguir aceptando más, si sigo así te deberé hasta la vida."_ , le había dicho una tarde cuando la situación le sobrepasaba. Recordaba como su amigo insistía en que le tomara, sin miramientos. _"Me sentiré terriblemente ofendido si no lo aceptas ahora mismo, Snape."_

El nacimiento de Draco. Los rostros felices de Narcissa y Lucius una vez lo cargaron en su Mansión. Remus estando con ellos, maravillándose al ver como ese pequeño bebé también se parecía demasiado a él.

Su nombramiento como padrino del nuevo heredero Malfoy.

 _Azkaban…_

Sacudió su cabeza, perdiendo la conexión de aquellos recuerdos. Basta, demasiada información en tan poco tiempo…

Sentía a su cabeza explotar si seguía así.

Pero bueno, ya por lo menos había obtenido información importante.

Efectivamente, había viajado con éxito al pasado. Estaban en mediados de agosto, de 1991.

Harry tenía once años. Comenzaba a preocuparle su delgadez extrema y apariencia, a esta edad debería de ser un poco más alto. ¿Acaso así también lo estuvo en su tiempo en la otra dimensión? Ciertamente no recordaba.

Este año el pequeño Harry asistiría a Hogwarts. Y él sería su profesor de Pociones.

No pudo evitar clavar una desdeñosa mirada al techo, esperando que Oesed o la Madre Magia fuesen testigos de su enojo. La puta madre, ¿qué carajo les costaba cumplirle al menos su sueño de ser el Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aquí también?

¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para poder ganar ese jodido puesto como se debe?


End file.
